Gun, Knife, Rope
by totalfangirl734
Summary: In which Annabeth is saved by Percy, three times. Threeshot, but separate oneshots, if you get the idea. R&R. Dark themes - T for a reason.


**Hi guys! So I'm back writing. I planned to have this up earlier, but the laptop broke. Now it's fixed, and I can post!**

Title: Gun

World: AU/AH

Words: 700

Annabeth Chase is unpopular, lonely and depressed. She goes to Goode High, but she doesn't exist according to most of the students there. And sometimes, she wishes that she _didn't exist._

She was doing alright, until one day until it just went too far and she couldn't take it. And she knew where her father hid his gun.

"Come on…'' she mumbled as she rooted through her father's draw. Tossing paper, passports and even cash aside she desperately scraped around for the gun. Eventually, she found it. She lifted the deadly weapon carefully…  
"Annabeth? Are you home?'' came her dads shout from downstairs. Shouting a quick yes back to him she slipped the gun into a bag.  
" Um, Dad? Can I go out tonight?'' she asked walking into the kitchen. She often pretended that she was out with friends, just go she could go out and think on her own. Now Annabeth was a smart girl; her mother left her to be a professor in England. She knew taking a gun out with her, while she was on her own and depressed was not a good idea. She knew why she was depressed – she had no friends because she was a 'nerd' – and she knew the square root of 78. But what she didn't know was how to get out of the mess she called her life. And she didn't know how the gun would help her – or maybe she did. She didn't know how doing what she was going to do would help her. But… she did it anyway.

Annabeth headed north from her house toward the local park. She went there because there was no risk of being seen by anyone. Deep in the undergrowth, she would be no more visible than a needle in a haystack. She checked the gun. Three bullets. Three shots to get things right. What would she choose to do with the gun that she could so easily ruin everything with?

Keeping her face impassive, Annabeth raised the gun_. Okay, _shethought to herself,_ how is this going to turn out?_ With the gun raised she put her finger on the trigger and pointed it to her head. Pulling the trigger, she… pointed it away from her in one swift movement.  
BANG! The bullet hit a tree. Annabeth put her hand to her head. Two bullets left.

She looked up to the sky in desperation. Or rather, she looked up into the trees in desperation – the plants were so think that she couldn't even see the sky.  
"What do I do?" she whispered. "WHAT DO I DO?" She was shouting now, and almost crying. Again, she raised the gun and pulled the trigger quickly this time. But again, it hit a tree. The same tree, in fact. One. Bullet. Left.

Annabeth fell to the ground, sobbing. The gun – inches away from her hand. _Okay,_ she thought. _I… know what to do_.

She raised the gun one final time. Settled it in her skin. A million thoughts were running through her head, but one loudest: Make it go away. She breathed out shallowly. About to pull the trigger, determined to pull it, she heard a voice.  
"Wait! Stop! Hey! Whoa." A male voice broke through the trees seconds before a boy did. A boy with shaggy black hair and sea green eyes.  
"Hey." He said. "You okay?" She shook her head. Nodded. And then burst into tears.  
"Uh… you… okay. Shh, it'll be okay." The boy awkwardly patted her on the head. "My name's Percy. What's yours?" She muttered her name. "Annabeth, huh? Well, Annabeth, how come you're out here all alone, crying your eyes out and holding a gun?" Still sobbing, she explained everything to him. To be honest, she felt a little stupid - caught crying by and confiding in a complete stranger. But she did felt like she could trust Percy.  
"Ahh, right." He said after she had finished explaining (and crying).  
Well, why don't you come with me and we'll get you sorted out, yeah?" Nodding, she allowed herself to be lead out of the woods by a perfect stranger – a stranger who had just saved her life.

**Okay, so how do you like it? I'm planning on doing three of these, all in a similar format to this one. Hope you like them!**

**Also, I would really like it if you just dropped a review down in that box down there. Even if it's just one word, I would like to know what you think. Pretty please? I'll give reviewers cookies.**

**Totalfangirl734 :-]**


End file.
